


Saigo no Dansu

by Alex_Licht



Category: Guilty Crown
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Licht/pseuds/Alex_Licht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это - последний танец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saigo no Dansu

\- Ты только что потерял ее, Шу.  
\- Нет... Быть не может...  
Может, Шу. Прости за такую жестокость, но, кажется, наши с тобой мечты взаимоисключают друг друга. Кому-то придется подвинуться.  
И отступать Гай не собирался. Только не в этот последний момент, когда до достижения его мечты осталось всего-ничего. Именно его и именно так, как он сам того хотел.

\- Доброе утро, Тритон.  
И она совершенно ожидаемо бросилась к Шу. Чтобы тот с силой ее оттолкнул. Мгновенный внутренний порыв Тсутсугами гласил: припечатать самого Шу к чему-нибудь потверже. Но нет, нельзя, пока нельзя... Не так все должно быть. Планом предначертано несколько иное.  
\- Хватит. Предоставь остальное мне.

Гай помогает ей встать на ноги. И начинается танец. Танец смерти, танец перерождения. И все равно она думает о Шу, хоть и сказала, что не простит никогда. Все равно... Пускай. В конце концов, это - последний её танец. Когда Гай еще позволит ей думать _не_ о нем. Жаль только, что нужно драться и нет возможности посмотреть на нее. И очень жаль, что придется еще раз обмануть всех. И Шу, и Кейдо, и все "Похоронное бюро" снова, и саму Ману тоже, она ведь тоже ни о чем не подозревает...

Намеренно пропущенный удар.   
\- Все в порядке, Шу... Просто будь собой.  
И прости, пожалуйста... За еще один, на этот раз последний обман. Так нужно. Живи сам, в выбранном тобой мире, и... постарайся спасти Инори, если, конечно, еще успеешь...

***

\- Уверен в содеянном? - где-то в неизвестной точке пространства прозвучал голос Могильщика. Голубые глаза встретились с единственным серым.  
\- Абсолютно. Теперь - твоя очередь. Помоги мне.  
Это не просьба. Это требование. Откажет - придется заставить его силой, как - уже не важно, разбираться будем по ходу действия.  
\- Сделать из одного мира два. Чтобы пути их разошлись. Это - не то, чего мы изначально желали.  
\- Это - единственно возможный вариант. Прислушайся сам к их мыслям, Воля Человечества. Слишком многие из них против выбранного тобою пути.  
Воплощенная Эволюция закрывает глаза.  
\- Глупые люди...  
\- Я тоже - глупый человек. Но мой ответ тебе ты помнишь.  
\- Да, помню.  
\- Так ты поможешь мне сейчас?  
\- Будь по твоему, Адам...

В руке Могильщика снова возникает алое яблоко. Для того, чтобы быть подброшенным в воздух. Где оно распадается на две равные половинки. И обе падают, теряясь в безграничном пространстве.

И окружающий мир распадается на осколки еще раз.

***

Здесь кругом были одни кристаллы. Та самая картина "утопии Даат", которую видел Шу. Только Гай знал, что на самом деле это - далеко еще не конец.   
Как и ожидалось, признаки "вируса" с лица никуда не исчезли. И правый глаз все так же слеп, все с ним ясно, он ныне для "особых случаев". И волосы белые. Ладно, пусть так. Гай поправил на лице непослушную седую прядь и пошел навстречу. К сидящей совсем неподалеку девушке, которая еще только-только приходила в себя.

Через какое-то время их глаза, наконец, встретились.   
\- Где мы? Что это за место такое?  
\- Наш с тобой новый мир. Его нам еще предстоит пробудить. Но не сегодня, позже.  
\- А Шу?  
\- Остался... - Гай чуть замялся, подбирая слова. - В другой реальности, вот. Уже ничего не переиграть!  
Шаг назад. Инстинктивно.  
\- Не переиграть?  
\- Нет. Никак.  
Еще пара шагов отступления.  
\- Новый мир, значит... Пробудить, говоришь... - фиолетовые кристаллы как-то неестественно быстро ломаются в тонких девичьих пальчиках, - Нам с тобой вдвоем пробудить, да? - Мана грозно подалась навстречу, сжимая в руке импровизированный "нож".   
\- Убить меня хочешь?  
\- И не надейся даже!! Без второго глаза оставлю!..  
Неожиданно счастливая улыбка. Давно, очень давно уже он не улыбался так. Это и есть - твоя награда, твой рай, Тсутсугами Гай. Выясняй теперь, сколько ты в нем сможешь протянуть...

Часами позже, в лучах заката, на фоне моря, кружились в медленном танце две тени.


End file.
